Será amor?
by Aislinn3
Summary: A veces, enamorarse puede parecer más un castigo que un regalo.
1. Default Chapter

Oh Dios! Aquí está de nuevo. Esa inexplicable parálisis que domina cada uno de mis movimientos cuando te veo. Y de nuevo mi sonrisa se congela en una mueca estúpida al intentar poseer tu mirada aunque sea un instante. Mis intentos de desviar la vista son completamente inútiles. Casi puedo asegurar que los latidos de mi corazón serán escuchados por el mundo entero. Y ahora...¡hasta oigo música! Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. OH! No..no puede ser. Yo estoy aquí para demostrarle a todos lo excelente que puedo ser. Para llegar a ser lo mejor. No para estas cosas....no para perder la cabeza por alguien como tú. No para desear entregarte el corazón. ¡Por Merlín! ¡¡Acabo de suspirar!! Todos me voltean a ver, con una cara de extrañeza. Yo sólo puedo fingir que he bostezado, para tratar de evadir sospechas. Casi lo logro, y digo casi, porque parece que alguien no se ha creído el chiste. Al menos logré apartar la mirada de ti, así que me dirijo al salón de clases, antes de ceder  
a la tentación de correr hacia ti y....¡ARGH! sentir que la locura me envuelve el corazón. Pero... es una locura que realmente me gusta, que me llena de una ansiedad hasta ahora desconocida e inquietante, que me embriaga y me atormenta con la sola anticipación de tu presencia.  
  
Tu presencia....la cosa más anhelada por mi desde hace varios meses...y la más odiada también, porque ya no me encuentro en paz si no la tengo cerca. Aún no entiendo en que momento empecé a desearte a mi lado para siempre. Es verdad que desde el primer instante en que te vi, un segundo antes de sentarte para que el sombrero te eligiera casa, me llamaste la atención de una forma distinta. Yo presumía que nunca me pasaría algo así. Además, tenia sólo once años. Después de un tiempo, ya ni me acordaba de ti, aunque te veía en clases, no me parecías la gran cosa. Me alejé, dirigiendo mi energía a otras cuestiones. Pasó el tiempo....y aquí estoy de nuevo. Pero ahora es diferente. Me pierdo por ti. Y no sé si sea capaz de guardar por más tiempo estas idiotas sensaciones que me invaden. ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ¡¡¡Me odio!!! Me duele...me duele mucho...  
  
¿Será amor?  
  
N/A:  
  
¿Tienen idea de quien puede ser? Se aceptan sugerencias.  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	2. II

Percibo los cambios a mi alrededor, y no se si molestarme o disfrutarlos....  
  
No es que antes no viera el cielo hermoso, o el bosque misterioso o la vida como un gran milagro; es sÃ³lo que ahora, donde quiera que voy, en donde pose la mirada, en cada respiro...estÃ¡s tÃº.  
  
Suspiro sin pensarlo, cada vez mÃ¡s frecuentemente. Alguna vez oÃ­ decir que cada suspiro es un beso no dado...pero no entiendo el significado, Â¿es un beso que no vas a dar? o Â¿un beso que no diste? Â¿O un beso que aÃºn no te han dado? Bien, aquÃ­ estoy; sonriendo de manera melancÃ³lica por pensar en eso.  
  
Es tan extraÃ±o...camino con la esperanza de encontrarte. Es decir, sÃ© que te verÃ© en clases; pero mi deseo es: de repente, tropezar contigo, sonreÃ­r, pedir una disculpa...Â¡en fin!  
  
Formar parte de tu mundo aunque sea un instante.  
  
  
  
Al fin te distingo, caminando por el pasillo, en direcciÃ³n al jardÃ­n. Mi corazÃ³n se acelera...pero al instante se detiene. Todo el mundo te ve. Es decir, realmente eres un ser hermoso, lleno de alegrÃ­a....ademÃ¡s, eres tan popular. Bueno... y con esos ojos...Â¿quiÃ©n no?  
  
Entonces...Â¿serÃ¡ eso? Â¿Una fuerte atracciÃ³n hacia tu popularidad y tu casi-casi perfecciÃ³n fÃ­sica? Mis manos juguetean nerviosamente con mi tÃºnica. Entonces Â¿no es amor? Â¡QuÃ© bien! Ya me estaba asustando....ahora sÃ³lo tengo que esperar a que pases de moda...Â¿pases de moda? Ni que fueras una escoba o algo asÃ­.  
  
AhÃ­ va otra vez mi suspiro; pero esta vez, lo siento tan diferente. Es mÃ¡s un gemido ahogado que un suspiro. EstÃ¡ impregnado de vacÃ­o. Â¿Por quÃ©? Porque la sola idea de no amarte me llena de soledad.  
  
Pero la idea de amarte me deja en la desesperaciÃ³n. Es que...Â¿amarte? Â¿CÃ³mo podrÃ© llevarte en mi alma, si tÃº no sabes que existo? No es que sea una persona romÃ¡ntica; aunque Ãºltimamente lo he dudado bastante; es sÃ³lo que....bueno, siempre he creÃ­do que cuando se ama a alguien, cuando de verdad se ama; jamÃ¡s se dejarÃ¡ de amar....por eso tengo de miedo de amarte.  
  
Â¡Pero no te amo! Estoy en la confusiÃ³n total...estÃ¡ claro que eres una persona bastante atractiva y todo....Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡ARGH!!!!!!!  
  
SerÃ¡ mejor que dejÃ© de pensar en eso, porque de lo contrario, seguro que repruebo mis exÃ¡menes.  
  
Aunque, ahora que lo pienso....Â¿quÃ© me importan los exÃ¡menes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Je, je....Â¿alguna idea? Espero no desilusionarlos cuando se enteren de quien es. 


	3. III

Han pasado cinco días desde que me prometí no pensar en ti...casi puedo decir que he triunfado... de no ser por los descansos después de las dos primeras clases...o ayer en el desayuno, o el miércoles en la sala común, cuando entraste... ¡ah! se me olvidaba... justo hace un momento que pasaste a mi lado dejando a tu paso tu característico perfume.  
  
¡Me lleva la......!  
  
Es imposible, me rindo. Ya no puedo más...simplemente es imposible. No tengo fuerzas para decir que no me importas.  
  
Es raro...  
  
Pensé que estaría al borde de un colapso por esta revelación. Simplemente nunca imaginé que aceptaría amarte. Pero ya lo ves.  
  
No  
  
¿Qué vas tú a ver?  
  
Ni siquiera me miras.  
  
Corrigiendo: YO lo veo. Si...es taaaaan simple...TE AMO.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ A C K !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Te amo, te amo, te amo....y no tengo idea que voy a hacer.  
  
  
  
Algo tengo claro: Por ningún motivo iré a buscarte...como toda esa bola de....  
  
Espera, tengo que tranquilizarme. No tengo porque decir palabrotas... ni siquiera a la rubia esa, hija de la %&$#&#"......que te está coqueteando.  
  
¡Hey! Tranquila. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Ahora hasta resulta que soy capaz de recordarle la más viejita de su casa a cualquiera que se te acerque.  
  
  
  
No, no, algo está mal. Es decir, ¿no se supone que el amor te transforma en algo dulce? Nada comparado a lo que voy a transformar a esa, si te sigue viendo de tal manera.  
  
  
  
Momento...esto que siento...¿son celos? ¡Por Dios! ¡Son celos! ¿Cómo es posible que esté pensando en hacerle algo horrible a esa inocente jovencita sólo porque ella si tiene el valor de hablarte?  
  
No es correcto. Yo no soy así...  
  
AH! Pero que obcecada...¡Mira eso! ¡Te está sonriendo!  
  
Me va a dar un ataque....  
  
¡ Tú le estás sonriendo!  
  
Y yo aquí sentada con cara de boba, viendo semejante intercambio de sonrisitas....  
  
  
  
Ahora si que estoy al borde de la locura. ¿ O será del amor?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A  
  
Ehhhhh; espero no ofender a alguna persona con mi repertorio de palabras altisonantes.  
  
Sólo trato de retratar las facetas de una adolescente que está enamorándose. Ya saben, desde la ilusión, el miedo, los celos, la nostalgia, la alegría...  
  
Hasta ahora, sólo he escrito sobre sus sentimientos. Ella pensando para si. Dentro de poco, trataré de involucrar otros personajes para que no parezca tan aburrido. Mientras tanto, espero les guste.  
  
Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
  
PD. Ya casi adivinan quien es. ^.^ 


	4. IV

Estoy pasando la noche en vela.  
  
He tenido que bajar a la Sala Común, porque Rachel me pidió de la manera más cortés posible, (después que la desperté cinco veces al pasearme por la habitación) que me "largara al diablo, a ver si ahí si podía dormir"  
  
Así que estoy aquí, (no en el infierno, aunque para mi, es lo mismo) sintiendo como el fuego de la chimenea no me calienta el corazón.  
  
Me pregunto si ya habrás llegado.  
  
Después de dos días de flirtear con esa...muchacha, la invitaste a salir el día de hoy.  
  
Estoy segura que son más o menos las tres....eso creo porque han pasado como dos horas desde que salí de la habitación, y entonces era la una.  
  
Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca....  
  
Un ruido me alerta. Parece que proviene del dormitorio de los chicos....  
  
Uh- oh  
  
Alguien viene para acá. Donde sea un Prefecto, entonces si mi día sería completo.  
  
Tengo que salir de aquí  
  
Demasiado tarde...ya me vio.  
  
Puedo suspirar tranquila, no es un Prefecto, tan sólo es...  
  
- ¡Hola!- Exclamas con tu voz dulce. Trato de sonreír. No eres "él", pero me caes bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
- Hola- Pudo oír el sonido de su propia voz como un susurro, lo que arrancó una sonrisa en el rostro del joven.  
  
- Tranquila, Jack está roncando, Remus le dio una poción para dormir-  
  
El comentario hizo palidecer a su compañera, sabía perfectamente porque Lupin había hecho eso.  
  
Para taparle la espalda a... "él"  
  
-¡Vaya! Pues que ocurrencia...cuando se entere de lo que hicieron- Un sollozo quiso subir a su garganta, pero supo sofocarlo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo...pálida- En su voz había tal preocupación que la hizo sonreír de verdad.  
  
-Estoy desvelada, como puedes ver- Al menos no mentía....mientras no le preguntara...  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
¡Diablos!  
  
¿Qué rayos te digo?  
  
¿Por qué estoy esperando a tu mejor amigo?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Ya ves....un poco de tensión por los exámenes- Mintió.  
  
- Quizás te vendría bien un poco de la poción de Remus- ¿Por qué había tanta preocupación en su mirada? Ella sintió el rubor venir a sus mejillas, pero una vez más, sofocó el sentimiento.  
  
- No..estaré bien, en serio. Es más, será mejor que me vaya- Con una última mirada al fuego, se encaminó hacia las escaleras.  
  
Pudo sentir la mirada del joven a sus espaldas. Buscó en su cabeza algo que decir, cuando él se adelantó.  
  
-¡Hey! Evans, ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?-  
  
Lily giró un poco, ofreciéndole su perfil al responder.  
  
- Si, muchas gracias.....Potter-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jé.....¿se imaginan que pasará ahora?  
  
Gracias por sus reviews. ^.^ 


	5. V

James Potter se sintió extraño cuando el último rastro de Lily Evans se perdió por la puerta del dormitorio. ¿Por qué estaba ella levantada a esas horas? Últimamente había notado cambios en su compañera. Cambios que indicaban que tenia una especie de conflicto interno. Pero lo que le hacia sentirse más extraño, era el hecho de saberse preocupado por ella; preocupado por una compañera con la que apenas hablaba y que....que si sus sospechas eran ciertas; parecía bastante interesada en mirar a....a Sirius Black. Precisamente a su mejor amigo. Sirius Black.  
  
Potter refunfuñó, empezando a sentirse triste.  
  
¿Estaría Lily enamorada de Sirius?  
  
Si era así, él simplemente tendría que aferrarse a la idea de que su preocupación era resultado de varias noches de insomnio por estudiar. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso era bastante improbable, ya que James no acostumbraba desvelarse estudiando. Y por otro lado, él sabia cual era el motivo de dicha preocupación.  
  
Le gustaba Lily.  
  
No demasiado, cierto, pero estaba empezando a gustarle de un modo distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes. Poco a poco se le había metido en el corazón el destello de su mirada, y su sonrisa entre tímida y misteriosa. Comenzó a mirarla por accidente, cuando, al seguir la trayectoria de una nube con forma de snicht, había bajado la vista para encontrarse con el perfil puro y sereno de la pelirroja, que parecía encontrar el cielo extasiante. La tranquilidad de su semblante lo cautivó, llenándolo de una paz que buscaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Por eso, cada vez que podía, sin ser descubierto, le gustaba contemplarla. Dentro de él, se formaba un calorcillo, por demás agradable, que envolvía todo su ser, cuando ella sonreía. Pero no hablaba mucho con ella; sólo cambiaban unas cuantas palabras, saludos y recordatorios de clases.  
  
James apretó los puños.  
  
-Olvídalo- Se dijo. No podía darse el lujo de gustar de ella. Era ridículo; todas esas cosas le parecían ridículas. Respiró hondo y exhaló con la intención de sacar de su cabeza tales circunstancias. Sería simple; un poco de bromas y ya la habría sacado de su vida; sería simple; sería muy fácil…..  
  
Estaba a punto de subir a los dormitorios, cuando escuchó entrar a alguien a la sala común.  
  
Sirius.  
  
-Hey!- Oyó susurrar a su amigo y se volvió.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó sin verdadero interés.  
  
-Fue regio…- Empezó Black, - Tengo que decirte, amigo; no hay otra chica como ella-  
  
Potter sintió nausea, y ni siquiera supo por qué.  
  
-Me lo dirás mañana- Respondió molesto, y sin añadir más, le dio la espalda.  
  
-James…¿qué te pasa?- Sirius estaba sorprendido; no pensó en semejante reacción por parte de su amigo.  
  
-Nada- Fue la áspera respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily no podía concentrarse en el estudio.  
  
Hacia dos semanas que Black salía con esa joven. Dos semanas que le habían parecido un completo martirio. Había perdido más de tres kilos, y empezaba a lucir ojeras por no dormir bien. Sus dos amigas, Raven Flint y Rachel Mc. Connor la veían preocupadas; pero ella trataba siempre de sonreír cuando le preguntaban que tenia.  
  
Encima; después de la plática que había tenido con James Potter aquella noche, donde hasta había empezado a sentir simpatía por él; el sujeto se había comportado como un perfecto idiota; evitando su cercanía y hasta pasando de ella; ignorándola por completo.  
  
No es que le importara, se decía a veces, cuando asombrada veía como él coqueteaba con todas la chicas de Hogwarts, y ni siquiera la miraba. No es que le importara, se repetía, a veces, un poco enojada; era sólo que había creído que podrían ser amigos, y su actitud aunque no lo admitiría en mucho tiempo; le lastimaba un poco.  
  
Pero aquel pensamiento le pasó tan rápido como una mosca; cuando vio a Black de la mano de Suzanne Maiores. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, reprimiendo una lágrima furtiva, cuando reaccionó, completamente anonadada.  
  
¿Suzanne Maiores?  
  
Pero...pero...ella…ella…¡ella no era la misma rubia llamada Anne Green con la que Sirius había estado saliendo!…de hecho, tampoco era rubia, sino una coqueta morena de ojos azul acero… ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
Entre tratar de responderse y calmarse, alcanzó a ver a Potter detrás de Sirius, quien, aunque parecía muy divertido con su nueva amiga de Ravenclaw, la estaba observando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos las desviaron instantáneamente; sin saber a ciencia cierta el porque.  
  
Dos horas después, durante el almuerzo, Lily pudo ver como Anne le armaba una escena a Sirius; pero este se dedicó a sonreírle de la manera más encantadora que podía. Mientras su nueva conquista, Suzanne, los miraba divertida.  
  
Evans optó por concentrarse en su sopa. Tratando de bloquearse completamente para no escuchar la discusión que había empezado a subir de tono. Y la única forma en que logró evadirse, fue pensando en la mirada extraña que James Potter le había dirigido aquella mañana.  
  
¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño?  
  
Acabó por resoplar, molesta…¿Qué le importaba a ella el comportamiento de ese ridículo de James Potter? Además, tenía 15 años, la mayoría de los adolescentes de esa edad se comportaban raros; razonó Lily; incluso tuvo que aceptar que hasta a Sirius a veces se le notaba la adolescencia, sobre todo ahora que se había convertido en el galán de Hogwarts.  
  
En fin, no sería más que cuestión de tiempo para que se le pasara, igual, a ella no le preocupaba en absoluto.  
  
Sintió un jalón en su brazo y despertó de su trance. Era Raven, su amiga, señalándole con una sonrisa la mejilla roja de Sirius, a causa de la bofetada de Green. Lily pensó que le molestaría que le hubieran pegado, pero no se sorprendió cuando acabó por sonreír ante el hecho. A final de cuentas; se lo merecía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El curso pareció volar hasta que se acercaron las vacaciones de verano. Pronto dejarían el quinto año, y estarían más cerca de convertirse en magos. Entre los exámenes y la sincera intención de olvidar a Black, Lily no tenía espacio para algo más; así que muy poco se pudo percatar de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, especialmente entre los Merodeadores.  
  
  
  
Aunque a los ojos de los demás, Sirius y James seguían siendo los mejores amigos, Remus había notado cierto distanciamiento entre ellos. Ya no era lo mismo a la hora de poner en marcha sus planes, porque parecía flotar en el ambiente cierta tensión que no acababa de entender. Peter no sentía que algo hubiera cambiado; pero a Peter todo le sonaba igual siempre.  
  
Así que, una tarde, cuando después de una práctica de quidditch, Lupin encontró sólo a Black en la sala común, vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle. No iba a permitir que sus amigos tuvieran problemas y no los solucionaran.  
  
  
  
-¿Sirius? - No estaba muy seguro que estuviera despierto, porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero al escuchar su nombre, Black los abrió de inmediato.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó.  
  
-Pero… ¡Remus! ¡Qué formalidad!... ¡Ya sé! ¡Estás enamorado y quieres un consejo del gran Sirius Black! ¡Pues déjame decirte que has caído en las mejores manos…..!- Remus alzó una mano, en una seña de contención, indicándole que parara el discurso.  
  
- En realidad- Continuó el castaño -He venido a hablar de James-  
  
-¿Qué… le pasa algo malo a James?- Sirius ya se había levantado y Remus sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación.  
  
-No, no le pasa algo…hasta donde sé...más bien, creo que pasa algo entre ustedes-  
  
-No te entiendo ni jota…¿algo entre nosotros? ¿de qué hablas? - Entonces, frunció el ceño, levemente ruborizado  
  
-¡Oye! ¿¡No estarás pensando qué…!?- Al principio Lupin no entendió, sino hasta que vio la cara trabada de su amigo, y entonces, soltó una risotada.  
  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre Sirius? ¡Tienes mucha imaginación!- Logró decir cuando se hubo calmado. El rubor de el otro se intensificó ante su error.  
  
-¿Entonces que pasa?- Inquirió algo molesto.  
  
- Sucede que los he visto extraños…como si ya no se tuvieran la misma confianza- Soltó Remus. Ante esto, Black se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo.  
  
- Ahora que lo dices; tienes razón. Es extraño, pero James se comporta un tanto…alejado. Y a veces creo que me mira como si estuviera molesto-  
  
-Lo mejor sería que hablaras con él- Sugirió Remus.  
  
-Eso haré, en cuanto le vea. Gracias Remus-  
  
-Somos amigos…jamás lo olvides- Y con una sonrisa, Lupin se retiró a la biblioteca, dejando a Sirius pensando en lo que estaba pasando.  
  
¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a James?  
  
Pero, aunque su intención era firme; factores como los últimos juegos de la temporada, los exámenes finales y…las chicas de Hogwarts que lo buscaban en cada rincón, no le permitieron acercarse a James. Y sin querer, el tiempo fue pasando hasta que se encontró en el andén despidiéndose de él. Ante la mirada confusa de Remus, se prometió hablar inmediatamente entraran a clases, ya que aquellas vacaciones las pasaría en Australia, visitando parientes.  
  
Por su parte, lo último que vio James, fue la carita triste de Lillian Evans, y su preciosa mirada, seguir los pasos de Black.  
  
Y eso lo puso furioso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
